


Don't deserve you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm so disappointed in the last episode of Hannibal. Damn, one phrase, one thing and all the smelling and most slash things  and scenes between Hannibal and Will turned into....some lab experiment! =_=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't deserve you [vid]




End file.
